Ours is the Fury
by Eliaw
Summary: What if Robert and Cersei's first child had lived? This is the story of Steffon Baratheon. His life and his struggle to win the game of thrones without losing himself in the process. In the end, many will tremble before him. For he is a Baratheon. His is the fury. AU OC/ Sansa
1. Prologue

Hi everyone! this is my first story for Game of Thrones! I have a few other stories for various fantoms, but have never been able to finish them because of a loss of inspiration, but with multiple chapters written ahead of time and GoT being as awesome as it is I know that won't happen this time. Anyway on with the story, and please review and let me know if you guys like the story or not.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Game of Thrones, or any characters in this story other than my OC main character.

* * *

Robert Baratheon stood pacing outside his chambers, restlessly awaiting news from inside. His wife, Cersei, was in labor with their first child, hopefully an heir to the iron throne. His relationship with his wife was at best described as cool. At times Robert pitied Cersei, who entered their marriage hoping to be swept up into a love like those of legends, but reality had knocked her down to the hard truth. Robert's heart was taken and would forever belong to Lyanna Stark. Their love was one of legends, one that sparked Robert to rebel against the ruling Targaryens. And as he finally fought to her at the Tower of Joy, it was too late, and Lyanna Stark was dead. Dead she may be, but Robert's love for her lived on consuming him. He prayed to the gods that they would finally give him release from the pain he lived with. And he hoped this child would be that relief. Lost as he was in his thoughts, Robert's attention was pulled back as one of Cersei's handmaidens rushed out of the room. As she caught sight of him she ran up and quickly bowed before beckoning him into the chambers. Upon entering he heard a sound that was like music to his ears, the sound of a baby crying. As Robert approached the side of the bed he looked upon his wife. Cersei looked as stunning as ever, with her golden hair shining with a light sheen of sweat, slightly out of breath as she stared at the small bundle in her arms. She finally looked up and notices Robert staring at the bundle of blankets in her hand.

"It's a boy Robert, our sweet baby boy," Cersei said, unable to keep the smile she was wearing from showing through her words. She moved to hand the bundle to Robert, who took his son in his arms for the first time, a look of uncertainty and fear making a rare appearance on his strong features. Robert looked down at the child and his breath hitched in his throat. The child's cries became less and less as he calmed in the arms of his father, until he finally stopped altogether. The baby had the slightest bit of hair on hid head, but what was there was as black as night, just like Robert's, and when the child finally opened his eyes and looked upon Robert's face, his father's face, for the first time, Robert felt like he was looking into a mirror. His son's eyes were a light blue so bright and so striking, that one couldn't help but get lost in them.

"He looks just like you Robert. Just like a Baratheon," Cersei said in a breathless tone, watching the exchange, trying but failing to tame the feeling of hope welling up inside her that maybe this child would finally be enough for Robert to overcome his memories of Lyanna Stark and to finally love her. "What shall we name him?" Cersei asked, giving the honor of naming the child to the king.

Robert thought on it for a moment, wanting this child who was so obviously Baratheon to have a traditional Baratheon name. Finally his thought came to his own family and he decided on the name of his own father. Robert looked up at his wife, an intensity unlike any she had ever seen upon his face, and he said, " Steffon, his name will be Steffon."

"Prince Steffon Baratheon," Cersei said dreamily, smiling at the sound of the name. She glanced back up at Robert, wanting his face to show the same love for her that hers was conveying to him. Instead she was met by a quick, dismissive look, as he walked over to the window, his eyes only on his son. It was then that Cersei finally realized the truth of it. _He may love our son, but he will never love me._ And in that moment something within Cersei hardened, a shell to protect her from Robert's dislike of her and her family. In time Cersei knew she would grow her own hate for him, and make sure his remaining years on this earth served as a constant reminder to him of his failure as a husband. _Jaime was right, Robert would never be half the man that Jaime is_, Cersei thought. She vowed from that moment on that Steffon would be the only child she would let Robert put in her. Her thoughts were interrupted by Robert walking up and handing their son back to her, giving he boy one last look before he left the room. Looking back down at him, Cersei was struck once again by how much he looked like his father. At that Cersei handed the boy over to her wet nurse and, claiming exhaustion, expelled all from her room, inwardly warring with herself over her son. In the end, Cersei fell asleep knowing that the sad reality of her marriage would forever come between her and her love for Steffon.

Ten Years Later:

Young Steffon Baratheon clutched the reins of his horse, Storm, with far more force than was necessary, but found he couldn't help it, he was just _so cold. _Steffon looked around at his escort, Baratheon guards all of them, his father too proud to let any of mother's men escort him to the North. At this, Steffon grew angry. He didn't understand why he had to go to Winterfell. He knew Lord Eddard Stark was father's closest and dearest friend, except maybe for Lord Arryn, but he wanted to remain in King's Landing. But father had told him it was time for him to foster with another great lord, to learn the manners and honor that was expected of a prince of Westeros. He knew his father was reluctant, since Steffon was in his father's own words, his only reprieve from the Lannisters, but still his father sent him away. Steffon begged to be sent somewhere closer, like to Storm's End with his Uncle Renly, or possibly Dragonstone with his Uncle Stannis, but in the end his father was firm in his decision. Every time they argued about it his father said the same thing, "There is no man in all the world who I would trust to teach you right more than Ned Stark." And every time his father spoke these words, Steffon knew that the discussion was over. Steffon sighed inwardly, once again shaken from his thoughts by the bite of the cold wind.

"My prince, there she is, Winterfell is finally within our sights," one of the guards said to him. As Steffon looked up in front of him he saw it to be true. Rising up from the ground a few leagues ahead of them was Winterfell in all its might. The oldest kingdom of Westeros, Winterfell was built by the First Men, who the Starks were directly descended from. Steffon could not help but be mesmerized by its wander. The closer they got the more he could see that it was no surprise Winterfell had stood for so long, It's walls and it's keep looking as if no force in the world could penetrate them. And in truth no force had, the Starks had willingly gave up their crown and bent the knee when Aegon the Conqueror appeared with his dragons and united the Seven Kingdoms. No one had ever forcefully conquered the north or the Starks. And as Steffon looked on at his knew home, he knew that no one ever would. The North bowed to those it deemed worthy, and nothing could change that.

Finally the party arrived at the gates, riding through them with a feel of exhaustion from the month-long journey radiating off of every member of the group. As Steffon looked into the courtyard he saw that everyone who lived in Winterfell was lined up in anticipation for his arrival.

Steffon dismounted Storm, feeling for the first time how sore he truly was and walked forward, determined not to show any signs of his pain. He was the son and heir of the king after all, and a Baratheon at that. _Never show weakness of any kind, because once you do, you become prey to the lions_, words his father told him often throughout his ten years. As a child, he never understood his father's hatred for his mother's family. His mother was always kind to him, if a bit distant, until his brother Joffrey was born, at which point Steffon cried many nights believing his mother didn't love him. Eventually, whether through his own realizations or through the constant words of his father, Steffon steeled himself against the pain of loss he felt. He resented his mother for it, but could not resent his baby brother for something he could not control. In truth, he was his father's son through and through, both in look and in demeanor, while Joffrey, all blonde hair and green eyes, was more Lannister than Baratheon.

Shaking away thoughts of his family Steffon approached the Starks, the tall man with dark hair and grey eyes Steffon immediately knew to be his father's friend, Lord Stark. Lord Stark and his wife along with their son and daughter all bowed as he stood in front of them.

"Prince Steffon, I bid you welcome to Winterfell," Lord Stark said looking right at Steffon with a strong gaze that was both hard and kind all in one. "May I introduce you to my wife, Catelyn, our baby Arya in her arms, my son Robb, and my daughter Sansa." Catelyn bowed her head and bid her own welcome to the North, as well as Robb, who looked to be around the same age as Steffon.

After receiving his greetings, Steffon respectfully bowed to Lord Stark and prepared himself to offer his own courtesies, "Thank Lord and Lady Stark for your most gracious welcome, and for taking me into your home. I hope I prove worthy of your agreeing to foster me, and I look forward to learning all that you can teach me. " The words rolling of Steffon's tongue effortlessly. Steffon was Baratheon in looks and demeanor, but his quick wit and silver tongue were all Lannister, owed to his mother and Uncles Jaime and Tyrion.

Ned Stark smiled at the boy and welcomed him into the keep, telling him of how it was built and how he met Steffon's father. Finally Steffon was shown to his chambers to bathe and prepare for dinner with his foster family. As Steffon looked out of the window on to the land of the North, Steffon would not think of anything else but the words of House Stark: Winter is Coming_. How true the Starks tell it, _Steffon thought. With a sigh he began to prepare for dinner and the beginning of his new life in the north. But Steffon couldn't help but think of his father, and wonder if his father was thinking about him at that same moment.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed/ favorites/followed this story. I hope I can get more reviews in the future, I like to here what you all have to say as it helps me improve my writing and the story itself. So in this chap we start to mix with the canon story a bit. Also, on my profile is a link to a pic of an American soccer player who best resembles my Steffon Baratheon. Of course, you are welcome to imagine Steffon to look however you want him to! Anyways, on with the story, and remember to review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**

* * *

Barreling by fast on a horse, the cold wind whipping his face, Steffon Baratheon was focused on his target, spear in hand. In front of him was the largest stag he had ever seen, much bigger than the deer of the South him and his father used to hunt. Dodging tree branches constantly, Steffon would not surrender, even long after Jon, Robb and Theon had. Making a pass right in hopes of flanking the fleeing stag, Steffon weaved through the large trees of the Wolfswood. Finally, chance smiled upon him, with his opening there, Steffon raised his spear, took aim, and hurled it with all of his strength. The spear hit the stag just behind the shoulder, through the heart, a perfect hit, and it tumbled to the ground instantly. With a triumphant laugh, Steffon eased storm to a trot, coming up right beside his kill. Dismounting, he took a quick look to make sure the stag was dead, and upon confirming it was, knelt to the ground with a solemn expression upon his face and said a prayer of thanks to the seven, just as his father had taught him, to honor the fallen creature, who was a symbol of House Baratheon. Standing up, Steffon turned to his left at the sound of horses and saw Jon, Robb and Theon approaching each looking very annoyed that Steffon had once again beaten them in the hunt.

"Sorry boys, but you have to be a lot faster than that to best me," Steffon said, the cockiness inherited from his father on full display.

"Yeah well cocky little princes can find a way to haul their kills back all by themselves," Theon grumbled, not liking to be bested at anything. Theon had arrived in Winterfell a few months after Steffon, as a hostage of Lord Stark, following the end of the Greyjoy rebellion. Steffon liked Theon well enough, but both were arrogant, and tended to clash frequently. Without the calmer heads of Robb and Jon, the two would have come to blows long ago.

"Yeah well, then little squids don't get a taste at dinner of the young prince's fresh kill," Steffon replied earning an eye roll from Theon, who tried but failed to fight off the smirk that followed.

"Great shot Steffon, right through the heart. How do you manage to do that every time?" Robb said, slightly envious at Steffon's hunting prowess.

"Well when your father puts a spear in your hand on your fourth name day, you learn real quick how to use it. I've been hunting more times than I can count." Steffon replied, causing a nostalgic feeling to churn in his gut. Steffon got the same feeling anytime he thought of his father, or King's landing in general. It had been seven years since he had come to Winterfell to foster with Lord Stark, and while he loved the Starks and wouldn't trade the experience, he missed his family terribly. He missed his Uncle Renly's wise cracks at everything, especially his father, he missed Uncle Stannis' swordsmanship and sailing lessons, he missed reading books and playing riddle games with Uncle Tyrion, he even missed his mother, who most of the time didn't spare him a second glance, too caught up in tending for his brother Joffrey. He knew home had changed a lot over the years, His sister Myrcella was born right after he left for Winterfell, and was now apparently growing into a beautiful princess, and a few years ago he learned of the birth of his brother Tommen. Even Joffrey had changed, him being barely more than a babe last Steffon saw, and he was the same age as Sansa. Overall, Steffon feared that he had been forgotten by his family, replaced by his siblings through the years. His mother had refused to send Joffrey to foster with anyone, which hurt Steffon since she made no qualms when he had been fostered.

"Steffon, are you alright? You look like you're somewhere else?" Jon said, startling Steffon from his thoughts.

Steffon smirked at Jon and replied, "Yes I'm fine, I just keep replaying the kill over and over in my head, it was a perfect shot don't you think? This is like ten perfect shots in a row, I must be the best hunter in all the seven kingdoms, don't you guys think?" His arrogance causing all three of his companions to roll their eyes. With several more jabs and a lot of laughter, the boys managed to haul the stag up onto Steffon's horse and began their trip back to Winterfell.

Sansa Stark looked down at the needlework she had just finished with a satisfied smile on her face. "Sansa, this work is flawless girl! Well done." Septa Mordane stated, earning Sansa another appreciative look from her while also a sullen look from her sister Arya. Sansa had grown into the perfect lady, spending countless hours studying her histories, learning to manage a household, and perfecting her needlework. She would be a perfect wife someday. Many people in the north believed her to be the great beauty of their time, Her flowing red hair and light blue eyes, both Tully features inherited from her mother, sparking the interest of northmen all over. Her sister Arya on the other hand, had the Stark look about her, dark hair and grey eyes, just like her father and brother Bran. Arya was anything but a proper lady, preferring to play in the mud with Bran and Rickon and practice archery and swordplay with her brothers, to learning the ways of being a lady. _One day when no lord wants to marry her she will regret her behavior_, Sansa thought confidently as she watched her brother Bran climbing a tower outside her window.

Soon her attention was brought to four boys on horses carrying what looked to be tonight's dinner with them. Sansa immediately recognized her brothers Robb and Jon, as well as Theon and Steffon. At the sight of Steffon, a deep flush worked its way onto Sansa's cheeks. Sansa had overheard her mother and father discussing a letter that had arrived from Steffon's father, King Robert, which hinted at a possible betrothal between the two. While Steffon was five years her senior, slightly older than Robb and Jon, Sansa couldn't help but feel happy about the potential match, if it indeed came to pass. Steffon was tall and strong, well-built with broad shoulders and defined muscles she had seen during the one of the children's many trips down to the hot springs that ran from the Wolfswood all the way to under Winterfell itself. With his close-cropped black hair and his striking blue eyes, Steffon was as handsome as any man a girl could hope for. Sansa quickly shook herself from her thoughts, _it's not proper for a lady to think such things, _she thought to herself. Regardless of whether or not she was to be married to Steffon, it would be some time in the future, Sansa wasn't even a woman yet! Until she got her first moon's blood, all talks of marriage were nothing but dreams for her.

Later that evening, Steffon's deer had been skinned and cleaned, turned into the main course of a wondrous feast to which the entire Stark family plus Theon and Steffon were now enjoying. "Thank you Steffon for this kill, it is most delicious." Ned Stark said, looking at Steffon appreciatively. Steffon bowed his head and replied,

"Of course my lord, I couldn't imagine sharing this reward with anyone else. I am forever in yours and Aunt Catelyn's debts for taking me in and raising me to be an honorable man." Ned smiled at Steffon and returned to his meal and his own thoughts. Steffon always surprised Ned. He looked like his father in his youth, and even had his father's careless arrogance at times, but his temperament was calmer and more collected than Robert's, clearly favoring Cersei in this aspect. _Baratheon looks mixed with a Lannister mind, a dangerous mix if ever there had been one. _Ned thought.

Just then the doors to the hall opened as Maester Luwin quickly striding towards Ned. "My lord, my lady, forgive my intrusion, but a raven has arrived from the east post, a Night's Watch deserter has been caught trying to flee south," Luwin said solemnly, knowing full well what this meant.

Ned sighed and stood, causing all at the table to stand at well. "Very well, Robb, Jon, Steffon, Theon and Bran, go to the stable and ready your horses. Maester Luwin, send word to Castle Black bearing the news." Ned said, causing all he named to quickly bow and hurry to their tasks.

Catelyn to Ned with an angry look on her face, "Ned, Bran is only a boy! He is too young to see death." Ned sighed once more and turned to his wife, "Bran is now ten and quickly approaching manhood, he is as ready as anyone can be to look upon such a thing.

"As a Stark, it is his duty to know what may be expected of him one day," Ned replied, his tone holding a sort or finality that caused Cately to shake her head, knowing her protests were futile.

An hour later, Steffon stood with Robb, Theon, Jon and Bran as Lord Stark spoke to the deserter.

"Don't look away when it happens, father will know if you do," he heard Jon tell Bran.

As Steffon turned back he saw Lord Stark preparing Ice, the Stark greatsword made of Valyrian Steel, to pass his judgment on the Night's Watchmen. Moments later, a single clean swing separated the deserter's head from his body, ending his life as law dictates. The Stark's had no use for executioners, they believed in the ways of the First Men, that he who passes sentence on a man should be the one to carry out the sentence. Steffon believed the same, although he knew that was not how things were done in the south. _When I am king, I will follow the old ways, it is cowardly to condemn a man to death and not kill him yourself. _Steffon thought, lost in his own thoughts.

Catelyn Stark stood waiting at the gates as she saw her husband and his party returning, with what appeared to be five wolf pups with them. Ned explained that they found them by their dead mother, and that they were actually direwolves, and that each Stark child would raise and care for them themselves.

"When is the last time a direwolf was seen south of the wall?" she asked Ned looking at him with a look of confusion mixed with worry.

"Not for a hundred years at least, a bad omen this is, that winter is coming." Ned replied, his look both stern and worried all at once.

"Ned, a raven has arrived from King's Landing, Catelyn said, handing him the small roll of parchment. Hearing of his home, Steffon immediately looked towards Ned and Catelyn, eager to know if it was from his father.

"It's from Robert, Jon Arryn has died," Ned said a pained look on his face. Steffon knew that both Ned and his father had been very close with Jon Arryn, Steffon himself turning to the man for advice on numerous occasions growing up. He couldn't help but think how upset his father had to be. As he turned his attention back on Ned, he saw Ned briefly glance at him before turning to Maester Luwin.

"Maester Luwin, I assume you've read this?" Ned questioned.

"Yes my lord, preparation will begin immediately on the morrow." Luwin replied, thoroughly confusing Steffon. Preparations for what? Jon Arryn would be buried in his homeland, not here.

"Preparations for what Ned?" Catelyn said, looking at her husband with a look identical to Steffon's.

"King Robert rides north, along with the rest of his family and the entire royal party. They will be here in a month," Ned replied with a troubled look on his face, knowing that there would be only one reason Robert would come to Winterfell.

Steffon's look quickly became one of shock, followed by one of excitement. His father was coming to Winterfell, along with his mother and his siblings. He hadn't met his brother Tommen or his sister Myrcella yet, and Joffrey wasn't much more than a babe when he last saw him. His family was coming to him, and while Steffon loved the Starks, a single thought consumed his mind; _I will finally get to go home. _


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey everyone, sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I was inwardly fighting with myself about whether to publish this as a standalone chapter or simply put it at the beginning of the next on. Finally I decided to use this as a bridge chapter, leading into the next one which will feature the arrival of the royal party. This chapter may be a little on the short side, but it is necessary as a way of getting a deeper understanding of who Steffon Baratheon really is.

Also I would like to give a shout-out to those who have reviewed, favorites and followed this story. Thank you very much, your support is everything! ANd I promos I will reward you with the only way I can, writing a great a story as I can and getting it to you in a much more consistent time haha. With that, enjoy this chapter and I promise chapter 4( which is actually ch. 3) will be up by this saturday at the latest.

P.S. KyraJane was kind enough in her free time to make some wonderful banner pics of Steffon and Sansa for this story, which I have posted on my profile(take out the spaces and parentheses when you put them in your web browser). Due to a lack of usable pics of Benny Feilhaber, Kyra used Ben Barnes, also known as Prince Caspian in the Chronicles of Narnia movies, as Steffon. This is fine as I almost used him as well and only didn't because he has dark eyes. SO i hope everyone takes a look at these and thanks again Kyra for these wonderful banners!

* * *

_My family is coming to Winterfell._ Steffon thought as he wandered through the halls of the castle. Steffon would finally get to see his mother and father again after seven years in the North.

_Not to mention little Joffrey, who was just a babe last I saw him. Plus I get to meet my sister and baby brother. I get my family back. _At that realization, Steffon couldn't help the smile that spread across his face; to a point where it was so big his face muscles ached under the strain.

Immediately hurrying through the castle towards the doors to the courtyard, Steffon knew there was only one thing he wanted to do right now. Hurrying through the courtyard to the stables, Steffon nearly broke into a run, catching the startled eyes of those going about their usual days, which normally didn't include princes nearly knocking them over.

After one of the stable boys saddled and readied Storm at Steffon's request, Steffon nudged Storm to a gallop and flew out of Winterfell, heading towards the nearby Wolfswood. _The forest is where a Baratheon is truly at home, father used to say._ Steffon thought, as he and Storm delved into the woods which served as the only place he could be alone and think.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Steffon pulled on the reins, bringing storm to a halt in a lush, beautiful meadow with a stream running right through the center. Steffon quickly dismounted and walked over to the stream, effortlessly climbing onto a large boulder situated right on its bank.

Steffon sat down, stretching one leg out, while resting his arms on the knee of his other leg. Taking in his surroundings, Steffon couldn't help but think of the time he discovered this place, nearly six years earlier.

Angry at his father for sending him away, Steffon was a terror for the Starks his first two years. On this one particular occasion, Steffon disobeyed Lord Stark's command that Steffon, Robb, Jon and Theon stay away from the ruined towers, which had become all the more dangerous due to the current summer snowstorm. Rebellious as he was, Steffon talked the other boys into going to one of the towers anyways. While there the boys were pretend sword fighting on top of the remaining base of one of the older towers, which stood only fifteen feet above the ground.

Hitting Steffon with more force than required in his stomach, Theon happily declared Steffon dead, and him the winner of the duel. Steffon, in a particularly foul mood that day, pushed Theon back hard, trying to provoke the young Greyjoy into a fight. However, Steffon, not knowing his own strength, pushed Theon clear off his feet and several feet forward, sending him over the edge of the tower base and falling to the ground. With a loud thump and a terrifying cracking sound, Theon cried out in pain, clutching his arm.

Climbing down, Jon and Robb quickly sprang into action, with Robb going to Theon's side and ordering Jon to go get their father. Steffon, consumed by uncontrolled anger and now guilt for hurting his friend, took off running.

He didn't know how long he ran until he tripped on a tree root, stumbling forward several feet trying to regain his balance. Failing, Steffon fell face-first right into the cold water of a stream. Quickly getting up, he realized he ran into the Wolfswood, and was now standing in a clearing. Steffon climbed onto a large boulder and sat there, shivering from the cold water and scared because he was lost.

Despite efforts to stop them, Steffon's traitorous tears soon fell from his eyes, and silent sobs began to rack his body. He cried over being lost, cold and hungry, over hurting Theon, but mostly, he cried over being abandoned by his parents. His mother and pretty much abandoned him the moment Joffrey was born, but his father had always shown him more affection, even more than he showed his own wife.

Quiet footsteps approaching caused Steffon to snap his head up, where his eyes came locked with the stern, grey gaze of Eddard Stark. Quietly, Lord Stark approached Steffon and climbed onto the boulder, taking a seat next to him.

The two sat there in silence for what seemed to Steffon to be ages. Finally, with a sigh Lord Stark said, "When I was fourteen, my father sent me to foster with Lord Jon Arryn of the Vale. I had only ever been south of the Neck once, and never to my new home. I was terrified the entire way there, but once I had arrived and settled in, that fear was replaced by anger at my father. I had been taken from my home, while my younger brother Benjen was sent to take the black, and my older brother was riding to Riverrun to meet his betrothed, the eldest daughter of Lord Hoster Tully, Catelyn.

Eventually my anger led to a moment very similar to this, where I sat at the edge of a cliff and look down into the Vale. In that moment Lord Arryn turned to me and said, 'The hardest moment in a man's life is when he becomes a slave to duty.' The words did little to comfort me at first, until I realized that I was living that moment." Ned said, his eyes softening as he looked over at Steffon.

"What I am saying Steffon, that before you truly give in to hating your mother and father, remember that they too have felt the same way you do at this very moment, and most likely have felt it every day since they sent you away."

With that, Lord Stark rose and turned to look back at Steffon,

"This is a beautiful and peaceful place you found here. I will be just a few steps over here, waiting. Take as much time as you need, whether that is to think or simply to forget everything that is bothering you. When you are ready, come find me and we can return to the castle and get ready for supper." Ned said before slowly walking backs towards the way he came.

Steffon sat for a few minutes longer, just watching some fish swimming down the stream. Finally, he stood and walked in the direction Lord Stark had gone. As he came upon him, Steffon looked up and opened his mouth, when Lord Stark's hand silenced him.

"I won't tell anyone of this place you've found. Its location is yours alone to share with whoever you want." Ned said before beckoning Steffon to follow him from the woods and back towards Winterfell.

Steffon silently followed, realizing how much better he actually felt. Lord Stark had reminded him that just because his father sent him away, didn't mean he wasn't missed every day he was gone. This thought was enough for him, for now.

_I'll forever be grateful to Uncle Ned for that day. That was the day he began teaching me how to be a better man. _Steffon thought with a slight smile on his face. That day shaped who Steffon had become. He may be cocky, arrogant, and at times rash, but on the inside, Steffon was kind and caring. He had developed patience beyond his age, and had become a sharp thinker, quickly surpassing Theon and the Stark children in all his lessons.

Steffon, shaking himself from his thoughts, rose from the boulder and jumped down, quietly walking over to Storm.

"Father's coming boy, and when he leaves, we _will_ be going with him. Back home where we belong." Steffon said stroking Storm on his nose a few times before gracefully mounting the stallion and turning him to head back to Winterfell.

Surprising to even himself, Steffon was not the least bit nervous about the reunion with his family. He loved the Starks for what they had done for him, and Winterfell would always be a second home to him, even though he wasn't made for the cold the way his foster family was. But Steffon knew that a piece of the Starks would always be with him, even when he was far south back in King's Landing. _There is no stronger bond between houses than that between Baratheon and Stark. _ Steffon mused to himself; leisurely heading back with the comfortable knowledge that he had become the man his father had always hoped him to be.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey everyone! So i'm gonna stop promising chapters by certain days because its clear that I'm gonna miss them every time haha. This chapter took me longer to write then I anticipated, and I'm still not sure how I feel about it. Anyways, the arrival of the royal party is finally here! Yay! Soon the story is gonna make some pretty big jumps in time. Not the next couple chapters, but some after that. It won't be anything too crazy, just to move the story towards events that actually matter. Also, I included a slight, one-sided glimpse of some Steffon/Sansa. It's more a slight hinting. Nothing big. But be fore-warned: The Steffon/ Sansa romance is not the primary arc of this story, at least not yet. It will be a while before there is any real romance. Anyways, I'm done with my not so enjoy the chap and please review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones... blah blah blah. **

* * *

Steffon glanced around at all those around him. All of Winterfell now stood lined up behind him and the Starks. Steffon stood to the left of Lord Eddard, who stood as still as a statue, with Catelyn and all of the Stark children, except Jon, lined up to his right. Steffon, trying but failing to stand still, was nervously fidgeting his fingers.

"Relax, Steffon, I'm sure he is as excited to see you as you are him," Ned whispered, causing Steffon to visibly relax.

Just then, one of the gate guards announced the approach of the royal party. No more than ten minutes later, Steffon saw horses and carriages pulling into the gates of Winterfell. At the front, Steffon spotted his father.

Riding tall and proud, with a stern look upon his face, King Robert Baratheon looked every bit the same as Steffon remembered his father, until he dismounted his horse. Steffon then noticed that his father was no longer a strongly built man, but had become rather, well, fat.

King Robert briskly walked forward, coming to a stop in front of Lord Stark. Eddard Stark then bowed, with everyone, including Steffon, bowing. As Robert signaled for Ned to rise, so did Steffon and everyone else.

With a slightly disapproving glare up and down his frame, Robert looked at Ned and said, "You've gotten fat."

Ned opened his mouth to reply, but stopped as his eyes fell and rested upon the large belly Robert was now sporting. As Robert followed his gaze in what must be one of the tensest moments of Steffon's life, he settled his sight on his own gut, and after another tense moment, both he and Ned looked at each other and burst into roaring laughter.

The two old friends embraced like brothers who hadn't seen each other in years. After they broke apart, Robert was introduced to the rest of the Stark family. When the introductions were done, Robert turned his gaze to the left of Ned, right at Steffon.

That's when their eyes met for the first time in seven years. The same piercing blue gaze of father and son. And while Steffon wanted nothing more than to fling his arms around his father, he stood completely still, waiting for his father to make the first move.

After a scrutinizing gaze up and down where Steffon felt that Robert was looking straight through him, his father's eyes softened as a smile spread across Robert's face.

Robert placed a strong hand on Steffon's shoulder, clasping him, and said, "My boy, looks like the North has been good to you, you've grown into the Baratheon frame of yours." Letting out a short, but hearty laugh. Steffon, at a loss for words, merely smiled back and bowed his head.

Steffon vaguely acknowledged the fact that King Robert had turned back to Lord Stark and was talking about something that Steffon couldn't quite focus on.

"Steffon." A soft voice called out, breaking him from his thoughts. As he looked up to right in front of him, his eyes met a pair of dazzling green ones, and as his eyes moves from hers, he saw a beautiful, but older, woman with light blonde hair in front of him, and the sight caused Steffon's breath to leave him.

"Mother," he said, in a voice barely above a whisper. Cersei gracefully moved forward and embraced him, clouding Steffon's already jumbled thoughts. Soon Steffon embraced his mother back, his strong arms tensing, as if he never wanted to let her go. Soon, however, Cersei pulled back, not before planting a light kiss on her son's cheek, and Steffon looked again upon his mother's face.

The moment between mother and son was soon interrupted as both Cersei and Steffon turned as Robert spoke to Ned, "Ned take me to the crypts, I wish to pay my respects."

Steffon noticed the slight hardening to his mother's features as she spoke to her husband, "Surely the dead can wait my love, we've been on the road a month."

As if to completely ignore her, Robert looked once more to Lord Stark letting out another expectant, "Ned," before the two walked off towards the crypts of Winterfell.

_It seems some things haven't changed in seven years; my parents still loathe each other. _Steffon thought before turning once more to his mother. Surprising him, a hand roughly clasped him on the same shoulder his father's had, and as Steffon turned his eyes met a second pair of dazzling green ones, right before the man in front of him gave him a firm, but short, embrace.

"By the gods, Steffon, look at you. What have they been feeding you here in the North," the man said, with his trademark light, but mocking lilt to his voice, and a smirk on his face.

Steffon smiled back, finally having time to look upon the friendly man.

"Pretty much whatever they could find, Uncle Jaime. You know me and my appetite." Steffon replied smiling at his uncle. Seeing so many familiar faces of his kin was simply overwhelming.

"Gods, King's Landing has barely just recovered their stores of food from when you left. That's a group of cooks who won't be glad to have you back. Although I daresay your father's appetite might have eclipsed yours now, the evidence hangs there for all to see." Jaime said, causing Steffon and a few close by eavesdroppers to chuckle.

"Jaime, be a dear and bring get Tommen and Myrcella from the carriage." His mother said, startling Steffon who had all but forgotten she was still there. Cersei turned to him and smiled.

"Much has changed in seven years Steffon. You have two new siblings who you have never met." She said, before turning behind her and signaling a tall, thin boy, no older that twelve or thirteen, who was blond and green-eyed like his mother to step forward. The two boys eyes met, and a smile slowly spread across Steffon's face.

"Joff? Gods you've grown. I guess I can't call you "baby brother" any more." Steffon said.

"Steffon, it's good to see you after so much time. I must say these last seven years must have been dreadful for you, being stuck all the way up here. Father tried to send me to foster in Riverrun, but Mother wouldn't have it. So I stayed in King's Landing learning from the finest knights," Joffrey said, a smirk eerily similar to Uncle Jaime's on his face, and his voice dripping with a with a mocking tone.

Steffon's smile faltered for just a second, before he regained his composure. "The North wasn't so bad. Plenty of hunting to do. And there are few swordsmen in all the realm better than Lord Stark." His voice polite, but offering an underlying challenge to his brother saying, _Spar me if you dare. _

The slightly tense moment was soon interrupted as Jaime returned, escorting a small, fair-haired girl, and a short boy, who looked to still hold his baby fat on his frame.

"Steffon may I introduce you to your sister, Myrcella, and your youngest brother, Tommen." His mother said.

Tommen bowed at the same time that Myrcella curtsied, to which Steffon responded, bowing to them both before walking forward. Taking his sister's hand in his, he planted a light kiss on the back of it, before saying, "My, what a beautiful young lady you are, my sister. I fear for the boys who will clamber for time with you, since I will have to scare so many away. " Causing Myrcella to giggle.

Turning to Tommen, Steffon knelt down in front of the boy, who looked to be shy and slightly scared of him. "And you Tommen, looks to me like it won't be long before you grow to become a fine knight, one who all the maids will rush to gain your favor." He said before standing and slightly ruffling the boys hair, bringing a small grin to Tommen's face.

Taking a moment to look at his family, Steffon was slightly overwhelmed by their presence. It had been so long since he had been around them. It was then that he noticed a certain Lannister missing.

"Where's Uncle Tyrion?" Steffon said, turning to his Uncle Jaime, but not missing the annoyed expression that his mother wore at the mention of her younger brother.

Jaime just shrugged before replying, "Probably at the nearest brothel, enjoying the warm embrace of a few Northern whores." Jaime said, earning a laugh from Steffon and reprimand from Cersei for speaking of such things in front of children.

"Steffon, my darling, we must go prepare for the feast tonight. You will sit with us at dinner?" His mother said, looking at him expectantly.

"Of course Mother, there's nothing I'd rather do more." He said, earning a smile from her, before she turned and ushered Jaime and the children to follow, leaving Steffon standing there, watching their retreating figures.

Steffon turned and left to find something to occupy his time until he had to get ready for the feast. _Maybe I'll go see Father and Uncle Ned._ Steffon thought before turning and heading into the crypts.

The Winterfell crypts house all the Starks of old dating back a thousand years. Unless one knew the passages, it was easy to get lost for days down here. Steffon walked through, heading towards the more recent deceased of the Stark family, halting only when he heard his father's and Ned's voice. Realizing they were having a serious conversation, Steffon chose to listen before revealing himself.

"What about Steffon? She know him and likes him well enough" Steffon heard Ned say to his father.

"Steffon is already seventeen. Your girl has yet to bleed and Steffon needs a bride soon. It can't afford to wait. No, Joffrey is around the same age. Let us join our houses at last." His father replied.

_All this talk of marriage. My marriage. Joffrey's marriage. To whom? Joining House Stark and Baratheon. It must be Sansa._ Steffon thought. Sansa was going to marry his brother Joffrey. Steffon was surprised by how much this bothered him. Was it because he grew up with Sansa and she already felt like family? No. _It's because Sansa is too good for Joffrey._ Steffon concluded.

Even though he hadn't talked much with his younger brother, Steffon could already tell that Joffrey was not the same boy he was last time they saw each other. He seemed cocky and his features became sullen when their mother was focusing so much on Steffon.

"Steffon? What are you doing down here?" Steffon heard Ned say, startling him out of his thoughts and coming face to face with Ned and his father. Both were wearing looks that seem expectant on something from him, causing Steffon to realize he had been staring and had yet to reply.

"Oh s-sorry, Uncle Ned, I was coming to find you two." Steffon said before turning his attention to his father.

"Father, I was hoping for some time with you before the feast tonight." Steffon said, looking right at his father. Robert's hard gaze softened somewhat as a slight chuckle escaped him, forcing a smile onto his face.

"Well come on then boy, go saddle your horse. I'm sure we have enough time for a hunt before we have to prepare for the feast tonight. Especially if you are actually as good with a spear as Ned here has been telling me you are. " Robert said, his challenge hanging in the air.

Steffon smiled, "I'm all Uncle Ned has been saying plus more, old man. I'm sure I'm better than you by now."

"Ha! Any question that you're my son was just squashed. You're as arrogant as I was at that age. Come then, time to put your skill to the test. Your tongue spewing out such self-praise isn't killing any deer any time soon."


	5. A brief word from the author

So this isn't a chapter, I'm working on the next one as we speak, but I wanted to take this time to say a few things. First off thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate the support and I am glad you al like the concept of the story I'm trying to create. I have been asked several times, both in reviews and in PMs about Steffon being heir and how this will lead to the War of the Five Kings. I'd like to take some time to address this question.

First off, I'm not gonna reveal the complete answer outright. This plot point is a key piece that affects the entire story. I will say this much though: there will be war. True, Steffon is the oldest, and by rights, heir to the Iron Throne. Event later in this story will have impacts not only on Steffon, but on all of Westeros. While by adding Steffon, I have officially made this story AU, I am trying to stay as close to the canon story as I possibly can. But trust me, this won't be a story where by chapter 15 or 20 Steffon is being crowned king and a hero for uniting the realm, only to whisk Sansa off into the sunset and live happily ever after. A LOT has to happen before anyone gets a happily ever after, and since this is following a George R.R. Martin story, no one IS guaranteed a happily ever after. Main characters WILL die, as to which ones, I leave you all to guess that for now.

Next, Ours is the Fury should not be viewed as a single, epic, standalone story. Think of it as the first series in a television show. There will be more series to follow it. Right now, my mind is set on 3 series, but it could be more than that if the story deems it necessary.

Finally, I have also gotten some questions about the fact that Robert suggested Joffrey as a match for Sansa instead of Steffon in the most recent chapter. The answer to this is simple. Age. True, by marrying Joffrey, Sansa would not be Queen, but I always felt that was secondary to Robert's motive for the match. More than anything, he wanted Houses Stark and Baratheon joined by blood, which, as far as he knows, would still happen. Also, Steffon is seventeen and by laws of the land, a man. Sansa is thirteen and has yet to have her maidensblood, making her unfit to be a wife for the moment. At seventeen, Robert looks to have Steffon married very soon, something that will become more obvious as the two converse more. And any suitable match for a Prince, and future king, would have to be ready to bear children at the time of the wedding night. Revealing any more than this is going to give away the direction I'm taking the story, which I am not willing to do quite yet.

Rest assured, I think you all will love this story and be shocked and excited by the way things turn out. Remember, the Steffon/Sansa romance is WAY down the road, at least any major developments on it. Small hints of it will start to build, but we are a long way from confessions of love, or even a first kiss.

Anyways that's all I have to say, so that concludes quite possibly the longest author's note ever haha. Tentatively, I hope to put up the next chapter by Sunday, but don't be shocked if it comes a day or two after that. Goodbye for now!

El


	6. Chapter 4

Steffon watched as the perfectly thrown spear sailed through the air. To his dismay, it struck true, bringing the stag down permanently.

"A ha! And that my boy is how you hunt," Robert said, with a look all too familiar to Steffon upon his face.

Steffon rolled his eyes, "yeah yeah, I gave that one to you old man, consider it a favor to the king."

"Bah! Now you're just embarrassing yourself. Now get off that damn horse of your and help me get this thing on it."

Once the carcass was secured onto Storm's back, Steffon and Robert began the trek back to the castle. Steffon was surprised at how easy it was to fall back into a comfortable rhythm with his father. _It's like we spend time together every day, and this is the first I've seen of him in 7 years!_

"So, Steffon, how have you been my boy? _Really? _I remember hearing of how much of a handful you were the first couple of years you were here, what about now?" Robert asked.

"I am well father. It was hard at first, being sent up here felt a lot like being abandoned. It was Uncle Ned who helped me to understand why you did it," replied Steffon.

"Ned is a great man, and an even better father. I knew sending you up here might hurt you, and possibly hate me, but in the end I knew you would be a better man under Ned's watch." Robert said.

"How have you and mother been?" Steffon asked.

"King's Landing never changes son, it's still one grand cover for the lies and deceit. Your mother well as far as I know, which is less and less each year." Robert replied.

"And what about Joffrey? He seems-"

"That boy is a little shit is what he is. Your mother holds on too tight to him. He is week, and too pompous for his own good. Your mother raised hell when I tried to foster him with the Tully's in Riverrun. Eventually I gave in just so she would shut it." Robert interrupted, his distaste obvious.

At this Steffon tensed. _And yet she didn't even raise an objection when Father told her I would be sent to Winterfell. _Steffon thought, his anger growing.

"It's nice to know Mother at least love _him_ enough to fight to keep him." Steffon said, bitterness oozing from each word.

Robert's expression changed slightly at this, "Your mother loves you Steffon, but there are things that you have no control or part in that affect her relationship with you, mainly the fact that you look just like me."

"Why does she hate you so much Father? Does it have to do with that woman's tomb you visited?" Steffon asked, desperate for some answer to justify why his mother doesn't love him the way she does his siblings.

Robert sighed, "I guess you are old enough now to know. Steffon, when I was younger I was a terrible child. My father sent me to foster with Jon Arryn just in hopes that I would stay out of trouble and out of brothels. Of course, Jon didn't completely change me, but he made an impact, and that's also where I met Ned.

Which eventually led me to meeting Ned's sister, Lyanna. She was a strong, hard woman, a Stark in every way. She was fiercely beautiful, and extremely independent. I loved that woman more than anything." Robert said, a wistful, but somber look in his eyes.

"But then she died." Steffon said, knowing how Rhaegar Targaryen kidnapped her and hid her away in the Tower of Joy. This, plus the Mad King burning Ned Stark's father and brother, was the leading causes of the rebellion that led to Steffon being hair to the Iron Throne.

"Aye, and as much as your mother hoped when she met and wed me, I could never love another woman half as much as Lyanna." Robert finished.

Steffon was conflicted on what his father had revealed to him. "So the reason Mother treats me differently from the others is because I look like you? Because you love a dead woman more than her?" Steffon asked, anger building at how unfair this really was.

"People aren't always rational Steffon, even when they know they are acting irrational. Your mother loves you, that I'm sure of, but even though she knows it had nothing to do with you, you serve as a reminder of the life she was stuck with when she married me."

Steffon could not reply, stunned by everything he had just learned. He wanted so badly to resent his mother for everything, but in the end found he couldn't. _She was forced into a marriage with someone that could never love her, someone who I happen to strikingly resemble when my brothers and sister do not._

* * *

The rest of the trip back from the Wolfswood was made in silence, as Steffon pondered his family. Upon arriving back at the castle, Steffon and Robert dismounted and went their separate ways to wash up and ready themselves for the feast later that night. As Steffon walked into his room, he was surprised to find it not empty.

Standing in front of his window, looking out at the commotion in the courtyard stood the eldest Stark daughter.

"Sansa, what are you doing here?" Steffon said, surprised at his impromptu guest. While Sansa and Steffon always got along growing up, the age difference made their interactions limited, until Sansa was ten, and she developed a crush on him. Robb and Theon teased her and Steffon endlessly about it, until Steffon finally made them stop after noticing how embarrassed it made her.

"Steffon! I was waiting for you, wondering how you are doing? Seeing your family again after so long must be a great feeling." Sansa said, her tone more formal than Steffon was used to hearing from her.

"Yes, seeing them again and meeting my sister and youngest brother has meant so much to me." Steffon replied, walking over and taking a seat on the edge of his bed.

Sansa looked upon him, confused. "What is the matter Steffon? You speak of so much joy, yet you look like you despair," she said, walking over and taking a seat next to him on the bed.

Steffon turned and looked at her and chuckled, "am I that obvious?"

Sansa smiled, "no, you hide it well, but anyone who knows you and grew up with you would be able to spot it. You don't hide your emotions as well as you might think."

At this, Steffon let out another sigh, "My family and I have our complications, mainly concerning my mother and I. I never knew what it was that stood between us, until now. Knowing the reason is both a blessing and a curse; I find myself resenting my parents for it, and yet I understand their reasons for it as well."

Sansa, clearly seeing there would be no more detail on the situation, pondered for a moment how to respond. "I believe my mother would tell you that you parents will love you no matter what, and that it is never too late to fix any ills between you."

Steffon smiled at her, "You will make a fine wife to a lord one day. I pray that lord is worthy of you."

Sansa blushed at his words, "And if he isn't?"

Steffon's gaze intensified instantly, startling Sansa, "then he will live to regret it," Steffon said, before rising and looking about for something to wear to the feast that night.

At this, Sansa smiled and rose, not saying anything, but content in knowing that, at least a little, she had helped Steffon. Saying a farewell, she left to prepare for the feast.

* * *

The feast had begun, and it seemed all of Winterfell was merrily eating and drinking their fill inside the great hall. The laughter and dancing completely betraying the stereotype of the Northmen, who most thought to be hard, humorless folk. The Stark children all sat together, with Steffon's siblings, laughing and joking about one thing or another, with the exception of Jon, who was not allowed to attend the feast in case it was to offend the King. At the Lord's table sat Ned and King Robert in the center with Catelyn and Cersei on each side respectively, and Steffon, sitting next to his mother.

Steffon looked down, watching everyone's joy, smiling. _This should happen more often. People should always look this way. _He thought. His eyes fell upon some movement, and say Joffrey walk over to Sansa, speaking to her with. As she blushed, Steffon rolled his eyes, knowing the charming words he must be speaking. Steffon was still shocked at how Joffrey had behaved when they were reunited. He acted entitled, as if none in Winterfell deserved to be in his presence, including Steffon. _Oh well, some sparring matches once we arrive in King's Landing will knock him down a peg. He may think he is my better, but we will see._

In the midst of this thought, Steffon was startled as a hand grasped his gently. Looking over he saw his mother smiling at him.

"Steffon what thoughts have drawn your attention so?" Cersei said.

"It is nothing Mother, I was just lost watching all the happy people. It is not often that the people get to be so carefree." Replied Steffon.

"There is a balance to the usefulness of such things my son. The occasional feast or drunken affair helps to keep the commoners happy and loyal to you, too much and they become lazy and entitled and shirk their duties, too little and they resent you and that is when they begin to whisper the word "tyrant" amongst themselves. Cersei said, a look so pragmatic that Steffon could feel the chill of them.

Had his mother always been this way, viewing people as nothing more than pieces on a chessboard? He had been so young and always running about last he had seen her. If she had been this way, he never would have noticed.

"What of you my son, how has the North treated you? I was loath for Robert to send you so far away, and to such a desolate place." Cersei said, her distaste for the North clear.

"I wasn't happy at first, as I'm sure you know, but Uncle Ned and Aunt Catelyn have been good to me. I have learned a lot. The North may seem harsh, and it can be, but it is also a wondrous place." Steffon said.

"Yes, well soon you we will leave and you shall go south with us, back to where you belong." Cersei said, looking out at Joffrey and Sansa.

"She seems quite taken by him." Cersei observed.

At this Steffon had to forcefully stop himself from rolling his eyes. "Yes, it seems so." Steffon replied, not sure if he could say more than that without insulting his brother.

Cersei seemed to notice his less than loving feelings at what they were watching, "The North has many customs, most outdated, that they follow, that you no doubt follow. You cannot be so quick to judge those who don't. Joffrey is a good boy, once you are home with us, away from certain influences, the two of you will reconnect."

Steffon wanted to tell her she was wrong, and that the only way him and Joffrey would reconnect is after he beat Joffrey in every possible contest of skill, but in the end he thought better of it. "Yes mother."

Commotion from the Stark children's table caught all of their eyes at that point, a horrified Sansa shrieking as Arya landed a direct hit of food onto her face. Steffon did his best to hide his smile, as he watched Robb, at his mother's behest, escort Arya, Bran and Rickon off to prepare for bed.

Another commotion attracted his attention, as a drunken Robert was flirting shamelessly with one of the commoners, even going so far as to rub his face in her bosom. Steffon felt that his frown and anger had to be felt all across the hall. He sat aside his napkin, about to rise and go put a stop to his father's embarrassing behavior, when his mother's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Don't Steffon, he is clearly not in a state to care how he acts, and if you were to try and stop him, his actions would only cause further shame." Cersei said, not a hint of caring on her face, other than for their reputation Steffon suspected.

"He should not behave this way, least of all when you are present. It is insulting." Steffon said, still wanting to go stop it.

"You will learn once you are home, that your father does what he wants, when he wants, caring nothing for the throne's reputation in the process." Cersei replied, an air finality letting Steffon know that was the end of it.

* * *

As the feast wound down, Steffon still could barely contain his anger at his father and, surprisingly, at his mother's indifference. As he bid everyone a goodnight and walked back to his chambers, Steffon could not help the single, disturbing thought that crossed him mind: _If this is how our family acts as guests in another's home, how will it be when we are back in King's Landing?" _The thought alone gave Steffon a churning in his stomach, leaving him to wonder how much of the feast would stay in him by morning.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow it has been a LONG time since I wrote anything for this story. I am sincerely sorry to everyone who got into it, and I won't be offended if you don't ever read it again. Suffice to say I have dealt with a lot since I last update. Although not the most significant of the problems I had, I had a bad case of writer's block, unsure of how I wanted to continue this story. Watching the season 3 premiere of GoT last Sunday, helped me to break out of my funk. I have a clear idea of where I'm going now.

That said, I will try to update weekly, I'll probably start posting every Sunday, except for this one since I wanted to post it as soon as possible. However, I am 3 1/2 weeks away from graduating college, so my workload my get a little intense. I should be fine to continue the weekly postings, except for the last week f the month, since that is finals for me. If I have to miss a week for anything, I promise I will put up a note and not leave you all in the dark any more.

Okay so to conclude this note. I hope you liked this long overdue chapter. I plan to make a time jump the next one. Bran's fall will happen, but will not be shown. The time jump will take them to either on the road to King's Landing, or I might just go straight to the capital, I'm not sure yet.

Anyways, that's enough for me. Thank you to all for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following! You all are great!


End file.
